warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kohm
The Kohm is a Grineer shotgun with a unique held-trigger function. While holding the firing button, the Kohm will add an additional pellet to the following shot until it reaches a maximum of twelve pellets per shot, all while increasing its rate of fire. However, the increase in pellet count consumes extra ammunition. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *High critical multiplier. *Very high status chance. *High initial accuracy. *High pellet count at full spool. *Innate 1.5 meter Punch Through. *Highest magazine size and maximum ammo of all shotguns. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 53.33% from 15m to 25m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Low critical chance. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~2.37%. *Requires a spool-up of 3 shots before optimal fire rate is achieved, exacerbated by its very slow initial fire rate. *Poor ammo efficiency; consumes 4 shells per shot at full spool. *Very low accuracy at full spool. Notes *While holding the firing button, each time the Kohm shoots, it will add more pellets to the shot. **Sprinting does not cancel the windup period as long as the firing button is still held. Exiting from a sprint will allow the weapon to resume where it left off. **At full spool it shoots 12 pellets and uses 4 ammo per shot. ***Pellet count is verified by a video with unmodded Kohm, frame by framehttp://imgur.com/Ph5OyFs **With base magazine capacity, it can fire 66 shots in succession before needing to reload, spending 244 rounds of ammunition. **The Kohm's spread remains low until the 5th shot in the spooling cycle, allowing very accurate shots even with a high pellet count as long as it is allowed to spool down between shots. **If it's in the middle of a firing chain and it doesn't have enough ammo to fire the next shot, it will attempt to reload even if the magazine still has ammo in it. Tips *The Kohm has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, making the Kohm an ideal choice for a Desecrating to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. *A fully-ranked is essential for prolonged use. Alternatively, you can use Squad Ammo Restores, or bring Carrier with its . *Additional pellets have infinite punch through, firing through doors, terrain, walls and multiple bodies. This is most likely a bug. However, the fall off damage hinders this, resulting in very low damage output. *Using will reduce Kohm's overall spread even at full-spool and will allow it to accurately hit targets from greater distances. The reduction in fire rate however significantly reduces the crowd-clearing capabilities of the weapon, due to it taking much longer time to spool and reach full damage output, but it also reduces the rate at which the Kohm uses up ammo. **Although a polarity can limit elemental modding potential, also has a polarity. Trivia *The weapon's name is likely derived from Ohm (Ω), a unit for measuring electrical resistance. This ties to the Kohm being derived from an energy weapon. **The name Kohm is perhaps an abbreviation of Kilo-'ohm', which is simply 1,000 ohms. *At the time of its release the Kohm's projectiles had travel time and particle trails, which could result in considerable lag even on high-end computers. The Kohm would undergo several changes to its damage and projectile count, before simply making the projectiles hitscan instead. * DE Connor commented in the riven workshop about the disposition of Kohm, ''" Many of you have mentioned the Kohm as well as Detron - These weapons were marked for a reduction, but we opted not to change them, because some players depend on these Rivens to achieve 100% status chance. Because of this, small disposition changes had the chance to make a much larger impact on these weapons, so we have left them as is." '' *Despite being originally described as a "plasma shotgun" the weapon deals physical damage, meaning it may actually eject metal that is melted by induction heating, which can explain the barrels' sparking and glowing mechanic. The ability to heat up and thus melt more metal at a time can explain the mechanic of using more ammo as the weapon spools up as well. Media KohmCodex.png|Kohm in Codex KohmSplashArt.jpg Warframe Kohm Again? thequickdraw Kohm 15.6.3 - Mogamu Warframe Kohm update 15.6.0 Lets Max (Warframe) E21 - Kohm Warframe Builds - KOHM Plentiful Pellets 3 forma - Update 16.9 Warframe - All Grineer Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed Kohm’s firing charge sound staying active. *Improved performance issues when firing the Kohm. *Mastery Rank increased from 2 to 5. *Critical chance increased from 10% to 11%. *Critical damage increased from 2 to 2.3x. *Added new sound to the Kohm reload. *Fixed the Kohm having incorrect reload clip ejection timing. *Fixed the Kohm magazine capacity dropping from 960 to 120 when the Twin Rogga is equipped prior. *Fixed script errors with the Kohm and the Dendra Armor. *Fixed the Kohm appearing to fire inhumanly fast when viewed as the Host. *Added tracers to the Kohm projectile to better show spread. *Made small adjustments to Kohm audio and visual effects. *Reduced particle effect trails for Kohm's projectiles. *Adjusted the Kohm to shoot a maximum of 5 pellets, in addition to dropping the fire rate but boosting projectile damage to compensate for DPS. This should keep the Kohm's damage relatively unchanged, while helping cut down on the graphical latency caused by the weapon. *Reduced fire rate of Kohm in full auto, but boosted projectile damage to compensate. *Fixed Kohm creating particle effects on Mirage's clones when particle settings are not set to High in system settings. *Added spin down effect to Kohm. *Increased the Kohm's weapon damage from 15 to 25. *Decreased the Kohm's Ammo Consumption. *Introduced. }} See also * , a miniature Kohm-like weapon for secondary use. * , the Kuva Lich counterpart of this weapon. de:Kohm es:Kohm fr:Kohm Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Grineer Category:Update 15 Category:Slash Damage Weapons